Where a Dove Flies
by Of-The-Crow
Summary: Roxas has unanswered questions. Teh world has unquestioned answers. Somehow Axel's going to help the two meet.


Where a Dove Flies

My legs dangled mercilessly over the edge of the Clock Tower, daring me to kick off and find out if I could fly. The sea-salt ice cream in my hand had begun melting minutes ago and the sticky, liquefied version was starting to dirty my gloved hand. I gazed over to my right. There, sitting next to me was someone else. Or rather, no one else. A being much like myself, classified as a Nobody, one without heart, unable to conduct, let alone recognize distinct emotions, possessing a lack of memories worth remembering -- a pitiable existence it was.

There was a noticeable difference between the two of us. I actually belonged to a Somebody, a Somebody that had been a good person in his carefree life, but would later become the tempered wreck of forgotten memories trying to find himself eternities on end. I didn't like what I had become, what Sora had in store for himself, but during moments like these it didn't matter anymore. My thoughts and theories and doubts would be carried far away by the fleeting wind, never to be seen again by me lest I descend the winding staircase back to reality.

The Nobody beside me whose name I had already began to forget cocked his head to the side and muttered, "Roxas, that's the first time I haven't seen you slurp down one of those the second you got it. What's up?"

"Just thinking," I huffed.

The Nobody swept his arm around my thin shoulder and shook me gently as a friendly gesture I was guessing. "Look down." I gave the red-haired Nobody a quizzical look. What good would looking down do? He shook his head and smirked. "Just do it."

I obeyed his command warily and stared at the open space below my feet. I saw rooftops and curtains blow out through open windows. A child had happily released her balloon and stood watching it float up into the empty nothingness. The sounds of wheels against pavement and rubber against concrete drifted to my ears and filled the empty void of space where my brain previously was.

The Nobody tapped my shoulder. "Now, look to the left."

I lifted my head and turned my gaze to the west, the cloudless sky ran on and on eventually out of my line of vision. Unsurprisingly, birds hovered through the air, taking their time as they made their way to various tops of buildings. Purples and blues had started painting themselves into the masterpiece of the heavens, fitting in perfectly as the afternoon quickly turned to dusk.

"And to the right," he whispered into my ear.

I faced the opposite direction as was greeted with a similar scene like before. The skies 

stretched on endlessly, open to those who wished to defy gravity and had begun its course of darkening slightly and illuminating twilight town with the brightest of stars. The lights of the city had just begun to wake up and created hundreds of scattered glowing orbs, small enough to reach out and grab, but far enough to send even the wisest of men tumbling down the tower.

"Skyward," he uttered, the world graceful rolling off his lips.

I was assaulted by a sudden barrage of twinkling stars, calling out to me in morse code, _twinkle, twinkle, shine, glimmer_. I didn't understand what they were saying in the least, but all the more it was quite soothing. The restless wind tossed and turned my hair this way and that. It seemed like the sky itself was being affected by the breeze. The colors shifted and morphed into one another creating an astounding view.

I stared up in awe before the red-haired Nobody pulled me out of my remedial fantasy. He smiled. "Now, you've seen the world and it's holding out answers to you. Will you accept them?"

I stared at him. So I had seen the world and everything it has kept secret. I didn't know what to say so I compacted all of my thoughts into one statement that could do no wrong, "Yeah . . ." And with that, I jumped off, falling away from the ground into the arms of a seraph with sins attached to its wings. I waited to be taken to heaven once again.


End file.
